


If Revenge

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon couldn't remember how many Salem townspeople he killed recently.





	If Revenge

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon couldn't remember how many Salem townspeople he killed recently. He managed to remember every wide eye as he revealed fangs. He smiled and returned to Sarah Croydon before he slumbered with her. Hours later, he woke up and eventually viewed Sarah burning at the stake. A widow smiled.

 

THE END


End file.
